The answer in front of your eyes, in other words, common sense
by canncann27
Summary: Oneshot. Harry has a stroke of genius while waiting for the first task to start.


Moody had said to play to his strengths. What strengths did he have? He could have a long mental monologue of all his skills and the circumstances where they were realized, and finally sum up that despite all of his skills, he had nothing that would help fight a dragon.

Bugger.

The other three champions were indulging in nervous habits as well. Cedric was tapping a rhythm on the desk he was sitting at while levitating pens.

Fleur was looking in a mirror and kept making minuscule adjustments to her hair and make-up that only she could see. In your opinion she was perfect, but that could be the magical Veela aura talking.

Krum had the legs of the table he was sitting at in a death grip, the veins were standing out on his arms and he was taking deep breaths.

Ludo Bagman walked in with the judges, the bag in his hands was moving.

"what's with the bag, man?" Cedric's nervous attempt at a joke elicited equally nervous laughs. Bagman laughed so loud that it couldn't be anything but fake.

"Each of you will reach into this bag and choose your challenge. This also shows the order you will go in..." Harry pretty much sank into a haze, knowing that with his luck he would get the biggest, scariest thing possible out of all of the choices.

He got the gist of the rules and came to with a miniature dragon in his hands. His prediction was right. It was sad that it got to the point where he could predict most of what would happen.

The judges left and everyone returned to their nervous habits.

A cannon fires and you hear a snap as the blast startled Krum into breaking through the table legs. I thought those were supposed to be magically reinforced...

Cedric walked out of the tent looking a little green.

Harry started playing with his small dragon. He wished he had a better plan. Flying a broom against another seeker, that he could handle, but a magical, flying, fire-breathing, giant lizard.

The scales are tipped to one side, summoning charms or dragons, the answer seems obvious.

"Giant huh," Harry murmured.

You could see the light bulb above his head.

As Krum leaves to face his dragon, you start some "foolish wand waving". The smirk on Harry's face is slightly feral.

Harry potter is ready to bend some rules.

Line break

Finally Harry is the last one in the tent, his idea was as ready as it was going to be. One of the bests parts about this tactic is that it is perfectly legal. A rule of the tournament is that a person participating in the tournament has immunity from the law as long as whatever is done is within tournament rules, is only used or done in a challenge, and isn't used on another competitor.

Let it be known that Harry Potter is not as slow as most people seem to think.

Also let it be known that what the Sorting Hat said has some truth to it.

The cannon blast had Harry walking towards the exit. He is ready. He has a plan.

Wait, Harry Potter has a plan?

Oh boy, god help us all.

Line break

The crowd is roaring, but Harry can't hear them behind the silencing charm. He hopes they are cheers and not boos. He pretends that he is certain they are cheers.

He sees the dragon, the judges, some of his friends. Even at this distance Harry can tell that Hermione is worried. She keeps on covering her face only to have Ron pull them away.

The sonorused voice of Bagman calls out, "Begin!"

The dragon is still crouched protectively over its eggs. Harry spotted the golden egg and starts his plan, the only part that he will use from his old plan.

"accio broom!" the words come out strong and the dragon is looking at Harry suspiciously now, it knows he is using magic, what it doesn't know is what he is doing with that magic.

Harry sets what he is holding in his hands on the ground. He needs his broom before he can start.

Harry hears a whizzing sound and reaches out snagging the broom as it flew by.

He mounted up but doesn't take off yet.

It's time to get started.

His wand was moving fast and he noticed that the crowd was still. His wand kept up the speed, the same spell over and over.

Harry rose up on his broom to keep up with the result of the spell. he finally stopped casting and looked at his work.

The feral smirks was back, threatening to break into a full-blown smile.

"I love it when a plan actually works for once."

He looked at what used to be your pocket dragon that was now bigger than the dragon it was a model of in the first place. Along with loyalty and compulsion charms, Harry felt like his plan didn't suck.

On his command, the beast attacks. The clash struck the unprepared horntail off of its perch. The dragons brawl and soon Harry's dragon has the other dragon pinned.

Harry swept in and grabbed the golden egg out of the nest. The flight to the exit was quick and filled with the sound, or rather, sight of the crowd going crazy. Harry's dragon was commanded to come to Harry and he dropped the charms on the dragon, catching it in its original state before slipping it in his pocket.

He landed in front of the judges where Karkaroff instantly accused Harry of cheating, only for Harry to enlighten him of the rules that show that Harry was not cheating, but was just making good use of all the forgotten loopholes.

Harry walked into the infirmary with a smile and perfect tens boosting his ego. His life's good


End file.
